


(A) Good Morning

by bilesandthesourwolf (snb123)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1403512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snb123/pseuds/bilesandthesourwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles hummed in contentment when a warm, soft mouth pressed a kiss to the back of his neck. The lips traveled around to the side of his neck – placing small kisses along the way – before settling on his jaw. The mouth kissed along his jawline before moving up to his ear. “Do we have to get up?” Kyle whispered in his ear, voice groggy with sleep.</p><p>“Unfortunately,” Stiles answered, threading his fingers through Kyle's where they rested against his abdomen. “Unless you want to get fired.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	(A) Good Morning

Stiles groaned and flopped his arm out from under the comforter to smack the “off” button on the blaring alarm clock. He pulled his arm back under the covers and then snuggled back into the warm body behind him. He toyed with the fingers on the hand that tightened around his waist.

Stiles hummed in contentment when a warm, soft mouth pressed a kiss to the back of his neck. The lips traveled around to the side of his neck – placing small kisses along the way – before settling on his jaw. The mouth kissed along his jawline before moving up to his ear. “Do we have to get up?” Kyle whispered in his ear, voice groggy with sleep.

“Unfortunately,” Stiles answered, threading his fingers through Kyle's where they rested against his abdomen. “Unless you want to get fired.”

“We aren't going to get fired,” Kyle answered, going back to kissing Stiles' jaw.

Stiles allowed it for a few moments before he turned around in the arms holding him, coming face to face with his boyfriend. “Hi,” he said, leaning forward and placing a chaste kiss to Kyle's lips.

“Hi,” Kyle replied once Stiles pulled back, running his hand up and down Stiles' side. “Let's just stay in bed all day.”

“As tempting as that sounds,” Stiles huffed and squirmed as Kyle's hand hit a particularly ticklish spot. “We can't.”

Kyle leaned forward and started kissing along Stiles' jaw again. “I told you,” he said between kisses, making his way down Stiles' neck towards his collarbone. “We aren't going to get fired.”

Stiles chuckled and ran a hand through his boyfriend's hair. “I didn't say we would get fired-” he broke off on a moan as Kyle began sucking at the junction of his neck and shoulder. He tightened his hand in Kyle's hair. “I said you would get fired. There's no way my own dad would fire me.”

Kyle scoffed against his collarbone. “Please,” he said, finally pulling his mouth away from Stiles' skin. He looked up into Stiles' eyes, mischief playing about his features. “Your father loves me.”

Stiles laughed, the sound filling the quiet of their bedroom. Kyle smiled at the sight, still somehow awed that this was something he could have, that Stiles was his and he was Stiles'.

“I don't think he'd like you too much if you made both of his favorite deputies late,” Stiles smiled fondly at Kyle. “Come on, lazy bones,” he leaned forward and kissed his boyfriend one more time before extracting himself from the man's arms and climbing out of the bed. “Up and at 'em.”

“Don't wanna,” Kyle whined playfully as he leaned back onto the bed, arms curling around Stile's pillow.

“Come on,” Stiles said as he moved towards the closet and pulled out a pair of their uniform pants. He pulled them on and buttoned them. “I'll make some breakfast.”

He turned back towards the bed, ready to continue trying to tempt his boyfriend from it, but came up short at the sight before him. Kyle had turned onto his stomach, propped up on his pillow, hair tousled from sleep. The blanket was barely covering the swell of his ass. Stiles knew Kyle was naked, liked to sleep that way. So it wasn't hard to imagine what was under that blanket. Stiles groaned when the other man looked up at him through his eyelashes, hungry look on his face.

Kyle's expression morphed into a satisfied smirk when Stiles unbuttoned his pants and walked back to the bed. He pushed his boyfriend onto his back and climbed on top of him.

“We are so going to be late,” Stiles said before leaning down and capturing Kyle's mouth in a searing kiss.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on Tumblr! I'm bilesandthesourwolf.


End file.
